Naruto the Abysswalker
by Arkfall
Summary: A vengeful Sasuke kills Naruto before he slips into unconsciousness. He later wakes up in a cell, in the far away land of Lordran. How will he fit in, discover as he protects his new home under his new name... Artorias. M for mature themes, gore, and death.
1. Chapter 1

_Well hello. This is my first story, so please let me know of any spelling, grammatical or logical mistakes you see in the chapters to follow. Also, thank you for clicking this story, I'll make my best not to let you down._

_Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, and Dark Souls to From Software and it's creator, Hidetaka Miyazaki._

**Chapter 1**

He woke up with a start. Although it ended pretty quickly, as he remembered were he was. He was in a holding cell. He didn't remember how long he had been here, confined to this cell. What was his name? He didn't know.

He vaguely remembered a scream. A piercing scream. And then, the brief flash of a knife-like object, a blinding pain in his chest area, and then, nothing. Oblivion. He the woke up in this cell. He quickly realized what had happened. He had been killed. He'd finally encountered the one he had been searching for for so many years. What was his name again? Siegfried? No, no. Sasuke? Yes. That name ringed a bell. He had been his comrade. His friend. But he had betrayed them. He had joined the enemy. That's all he remembered.

He then sat up, trying to shake off that dozing feeling one gets while waking up, and looked around. He had long since lost interest in the details of the walls. They were patternless bricks, stacked upon each other, and the only difference was a small bench that served as his bed, made of stone too. Mornings were always tedious. Unlike him, the other patients, if you could call them that, as no one gave them any sort of treatment, weren't one hundred percent sane. He could hear the moans and occasional screaming from the walls around him. And the small opening on the top of his cell, and only light source, still didn't let enough sunlight pass through, so it was unnerving, to say the least. He was preparing himself for another regular day, when something completely out of any routine happened. With a small creak, the door to his cell opened.

"H-Hello?" He said with a stuttering voice.

He slowly stood up from his bed, and waited a few moments, as if to make sure this wasn't a dream. He then started to make his way towards the door. "I-Is anyone there?" He asked, still unable to control his stammering voice. He advanced and slowly pushed open the door. He was greeted with an empty hallway.

Surprisingly, he didn't take an immediate step forward. Was it with it leaving here? Sure, he was bored out of his mind, and had nothing to do, but someone gave him food regularly, and, in a bizarre sense of the word, he was safe. But he couldn't die here. So, in a valiant resolution, he took his first step towards freedom. What greeted him was not what he expected.

In contrast to his warm cell room, a cold gust of wind hit him, and he stepped on cold floor tiles. Moving forward, he discovered that this was not a hospital, but looked more like an abandoned old building. He quickly noticed two things. One, the constant and somewhat rhythmic sound of pounding. And two, the object of the moans he had continuously heard while on his cell. And he quickly wished he hadn't. What stood before him wasn't like him. He couldn't even say it was human anymore. It was really skinny, for starters. He had two swelled holes where his eyes should have been, and his skin was a strange red tone.

Fearfully, he continued his way in the cold corridor. As he approached the first of the things, he couldn't help but feel like they lacked something... They felt dead... They were the Undead. He passed right in front of him, and to his surprise, he didn't even react to him. It just looked past him, as if looking into the void. When he realized that the thing wouldn't be of any trouble, he moved on.

Passing more of this things, he finally came to the end of the corridor, to a circular room with the floor covered in water, and a small ladder in one side, leading up. Seeing as there were no dry patches on the floor, he just stepped in the water, and then proceeded to climb the ladder. When he reached the top, he went through a doorway, and entered a small courtyard, with a sword stuck on the middle. Taking in his environments, he noticed that the building in front of him looked like a chapel, with a massive double front door, and towers rising up into the clouds.

Walking towards the center of the courtyard, he picked up the sword, and felt it for a moment. It was warm at touch, which was strange considering the cold weather, but he didn't pay much attention to that. It was a straight sword, which felt weird in the back of his mind, but he really couldn't say why. It was perfectly balanced, an it felt right to swing. Holding on to it, he proceeded to the chapel.

As he arrived in front of the doors, he carefully put both hands on the door, and pushed them open. Strangely, although they looked quite heavy, it didn't took much to open them, as in a few moments he was walking through them, and on to the center of the chapel.

'Why is this gigantic chapel here?' He thought to himself 'Who could have built this?' As this thoughts crossed his mind, he didn't notice the thumping sound had stopped. He didn't notice the large shadow looming above him. And he didn't notice the gigantic hammer the shadow put up into the air, preparing to slam towards the ground to pulverize him.

_Well, this is the end to the first chapter, let me know what you think, and I'll try to have another chapter done before this week is over._

_Thank you for reading :3._


	2. Chapter 2

_So, I know that this chapters are not so long, but I'll make my most so that I can update daily for at least a weak, and then I'll work on writing longer chapters._

_Also, thanks to the person that made me notice that I was revealing a major plot point in the summary._

_Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, and Dark Souls to From Software and it's creator, Hidetaka Miyazaki._

**Chapter 2**

It came as fast as a lightning strike. One moment he was walking calmly, taking in the interiors of the building, and the next he was flying across the room. He was slammed into a pillar, breaking through it and then into the wall behind it. Dazed, and with certainty that he had at least two broken ribs, he looked up to find a monster. It looked like something straight out from someone's nightmares. It was big. Very big. It had small arms, small legs, a tail, red eyes and giant yellow teeth. In addition, he had wings that looked too small and frail to be able to lift all his weight into the air. But the most noticeable thing about it was the hammer it was wielding. It was easily the same size as the demon, and it had some spiky portrusions at one end. But he realized he hadn't been hit by it, otherwise, by all means he should've been dead by now. No. What launched him into the wall was only the shockwave caused by the fall of the giant.

Staggering back to his feet, he had to roll to one side immediately, as the demon brought his hammer crashing down onto him, leaving a large dent on the floor. Our character quickly got back to his feet, and staggered to the other side to the room, in hopes of getting a small rest. "Who are you?" He asked while panting. "What do you want?". In response, the demon only roared and, to his astonishment, took flight. It wasn't very high, just enough for it to glide over to where our character was. Dashing again, he barely managed to escape the hammer, but he fell face first into a corner of the room. There, he saw a small page, and he didn't know why, but he out it in his pocket, before turning again to face the demon, only to find him missing, turning up, he saw him charging the hammer from the left, and felt the impact of it into his right side, making his vision swim with red and white dots, before crashing into another pillar, where he slid down into the ground, moaning in pain. He couldn't move, in reality, he couldn't feel his right arm, and was sure his right ride looked like grinded meat. Looking up, he saw this... Asylum Demon approaching him slowly, as if it already knew this fight was over, and his victim couldn't move.

'No... I can't die like this...' He thought desperately 'I still haven't learned who am I... I must know what is my purpose...' As this thoughts came to his head, he watched as the demon slowly put the hammer over his head, preparing to deal the final blow.

Then, a dual flash of silver and gold came falling down from the gap in the ceiling, and rolling for purposes of softening the fall, stood in front of the demon. "Come on, leave this place! This one no longer belongs here!" The stranger said in a raspy female voice.

Hearing this command, strangely, the demon roared once, and appeared to defy this order for the briefest moment, but it then turned around, elevated into the air and disappeared through the hole in the ceiling from where the mysterious figure first appeared.

Looking up, our character took one final look at his rescuer before slipping into unconsciousness. His savior was a woman, based on her voice. She was of average height, had a white porcelain mask, with a pointy blue head set, and a set of clothes of the same color that covered much of her body, looking loose and strangely comfortable, and long pale blonde hair.

He saw her approach him and mumble a few words before slowly slipping into the darkness.

ANOR LONDO, 1 week later.

He woke up with a start. He tried to incorporate himself, but felt a stinging pain and was forced to lay down again. Looking around, he saw that the was in a really nice bedroom. There was a fireplace to the right side of his bed, along with a two small tables to each side of his bed, and a table with some chairs to his left. A window that covered great part of the wall was in front of his bed, and finally, in the wall to his far left side were a couple of bookshelves filled to the top with books. Looking to his left nightstand, he saw the small old page he had found in the chapel folded in half. Slowly reaching for it, so he wouldn't hurt himself he moved with extreme slow and calculated movements, he finally grabbed it.

Opening the note, he slowly began to read what was in it. It looked like the extract of a poem.

_**Take down, Calliope, your trumpet from its tack:**_

_**Rested has it long, and rusted? Give us a rouse, girl:**_

_**Your voice I invoke now, and your eight with violets crowned**_

_**Sisters to sing, to a star-dance I dispose them.**_

_**At the autumnal equinox, in even opposition,**_

_**The bright and heavenly Balances hold**_

_**The softness of summer and the savagery of winter;**_

_**As on a field of fighting, the fierce tides**_

_**Doubtfully turn, in indecisive tumult.**_

_**Yet the doom of Summer is sealed, though the sun**_

_**Suffuses the landscape serenely with light.**_

_**There is an edge of death in the dank air,**_

_**And the fading leaves, as listlessly they fall.**_

_**The swallow and the swift, and the sylvan warblers**_

_**Have moved off on migration; no more is heard**_

_**The note of the nightingale, nor the nightjar's churning,**_

_**The calling of the cuckoo, nor the dry-voiced corncrake;**_

_**Richly the apples ripen in the orchards;**_

_**The harvest is garnered and hauled into granges;**_

_**Geese are set in the stubble to glean,**_

_**With relish, the residue of the reaped grain,**_

_**Fattening their flesh for the feast of Michaelmas.**_

_**Such was the season when Myrddin suddenly**_

_**Came to the King, Artorius, in his court.**_

Putting down the poem, he felt strangely bewitched to the name that appeared at the end... Artorius...

Suddenly, the door on his right opened, and the same women that saved him came through, although she wasn't wearing a mask anymore. She had a beautiful pair of blue eyes, a pointy nose, and, as he had surmised before, long pale blond hair. "So, you're finally awake" she stated, but unlike the last time, her voice wasn't raspy. It must've been the mask. "You know you're the first one to escape the asylum in over 100 years?" He was surprised at this, but when he thought about it it made sense, as all the... People, if you could call them that, that he had seen didn't seem to be able to escape on their own.

"I wasn't aware of that. And who exactly are you?" He asked while keeping in check the pain he felt from talking.

"Oh, where are my manners." She said and, performing a bow proper of a princess, said " My name is Ciaran, and I am the blade in the shadows for our lord, Sun King Gwyn, first of his name, and conqueror of the everlasting dragons" She said while bowing, and when finished, incorporated, and looked him straight in the eye.

"So your name is Ciaran... I'm sorry, but everything here is new to me. Who is this Gwyn you talk about?" As soon as he had finished saying this, a long, silver knife was put against his neck. "How dare you talk about lord Gwyn like that?" She said in an angry tone, but then relaxed, but didn't put the knife away. "I'm sorry. You must not know anything about this land." Putting down the knife, Ciaran proceeded to pull a chair next to the bed, next, she went over to the bookshelf, looked for a few seconds, and then she took out a small tome, made of red leather, with a big sun-like stamping for cover.

"We'll, we should get you instructed shouldn't we?" She said in a quiet tone. "Where should we start... Oh right..."

"_In the Age of Ancients the world was unformed, shrouded by fog. A land of grey crags, arching trees and everlasting dragons. Then there was Fire and with Fire came Disparity. Heat and cold, life and death, and of course... Light and Dark. From the Dark they came and found the Souls of Lords within the flame. Nito, the First of the Dead; The Witch of Izalith and her daughters of Chaos; Gwyn, the Lord of Sunlight, with his faithful knights; And the furtive pygmy, so easily forgotten. With the Strength of Lords, they challenged the dragons. Gwyn's mighty bolts peeled apart their stone scales. The witches weaved great firestorms. Nito unleashed a miasma of death and disease. Seath the Scaleless betrayed his own and the dragons were no more. Thus began the Age of Fire..._" She then out down the book "The rest in here is history. We are in the Age of Fire, thanks to our almighty lord Gwyn." She said looking straight into his eyes "I've come to realize that while you know my name. I don't know yours. So, who are you?"

Who was he indeed. He realize that he had a name, before all of this started. Back when Sasuke killed him. But now? He was a different person.

"My name... My name is Artorias"

_Well, this is it for now. Thanks for reading and please leave a review so I can continue to improve my writing. See you in the next one._


	3. Chapter 3

_Well hello. Sorry I haven't kept my promise, but I just graduated from Highschool, got amnesia like drunk, and continued the party for two days in the beach house of my friend. Bit I am back. Now, to review responses._

_A Simple Fool, why Ciaran was in the asylum will be revealed in time. Also, thanks for your past review, it made me happy to know that you are enjoying this story, and hope you will continue to._

_Masterofbalance, I'm sorry you feel that way. Again, this is a fanfic, so the universe will bend, I know, but it's the way I imagined the story. I hope you'll begin to enjoy this story._

_We'll, now, without anymore babbling, here's the chapter._

**Chapter 3**

Ciaran just stared at him for a few seconds, as if evaluating if he was telling the truth. Seeing such a penetrative gaze, he couldn't help but find himself immersed in her deep, blue eyes. "I don't think that's your real name. But you probably don't remember either. So, we'll just go with that." She stated with an air of finality. "So. I suppose you're wondering where you are, right?" She asked while looking outside the giant window. Slowly, Artorias nodded. "You know, I can't see you if you're nodding, right?" She said, turning to him while wearing an amused smile on her face. In response, he blushed and stammered. "Y-yes, that had crossed my mind."

"Ah, you're fun to mess with." She said, making him blush even further. "Well, this is the capital of Lordran, the magnificent castle, and our not-so-humble home, Anor Londo" she explained with an air of sufficiency, letting him know, not on purpose of course, that she was very proud to call this her home. "I would give you a tour, but I can clearly see that you are in no shape to be walking" Ciaran said chuckling lightly. "Well, I'll let you get some rest. When you're fine, and that should be in about 2-3 weeks, I'll come back and take you sightseeing, 'kay?" Ciaran said, flashing him a smile. "See you later, Artorias" and with that she left the room.

Being left alone, he once again rested his head on his pillow, and looked towards the ceiling, immersed in thought. So this was Anor Londo. He had curiosity about this 'Everlasting Dragons' that Ciaran had talked about. And that was another thing he thought about. Ciaran. Even though he had only seen her two times, and in fact only once without her mask, he was completely intrigued by her. Her voice was soothing and calm, her face almost angelical, and, if what he saw in that accursed asylum was anything for him to guide for, she was strong too. Although he didn't know why, he felt like he was betraying someone... A pink haired someone... But that feeling was rapidly lost, and he was immersed in thought soon again, and then he finally drifted off to sleep, dreaming about giant archtrees, and everlasting dragons...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

KONOHAGAKURE, VILLAGE HIDDEN IN THE LEAFS

"... Today, we say our final goodbyes to a friend... A husband... A father... Betrayed by those that loved him the most. We will never forget the hero of the Hidden Leaf. May you rest in peace for all eternity, and find comfort and rest in the halls of the gods, Uzumaki Naruto." The priest finished, throwing dirt upon an open grave, with a coffin inside. One by one, all of the ninjas of Konohagakure stepped forward, each picking up a fistful of earth and dropping it upon the grave of their hero, their comrade... Their friend. At last, a woman carrying a small child, the first pink haired and the last blonde, came up to the grave.

"Mommy, why is daddy on the ground?" The small kid asked, making the heart of all the present people to slice in two. "Your daddy is asleep honey" the woman answered "He's on a trip to the earth of dreams". She said, barely holding back the tears. "But why can't we go with him mommy?" The small kid asked his mother, while turning his head sideways. "Oscar, we can't do that. This is a journey we'll all have to do in our time, b-but now it's only your fathers time, okay?" She said, tears beginning to fall from her eyes. Seeing that she was about to break, the Godaime Hokage, Tsunade Senju, approached them and took little Oscar on her arms. "Come on little squirt, let's leave your mother alone for a moment" she said, taking a pouting Oscar with her, and leaving an already crying Sakura Haruno alone with the already covered grave, standing in front of the gravestone.

"W-why, Naruto?" She murmured, falling to her knees. "Y-you said that we would be together forever. You said that you wouldn't die until you became Hokage. So why? WHY? WHY DO YOU LEAVE ME ALONE, B-BAKA!" She shouted, tears falling like a river from her eyes.

"NARUTOOOOOOO!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

ANOR LONDO, THREE WEEKS LATER

"... So, this is the library" After two weeks, our hero Artorias had finally been able to stand up. Even so, he wasn't on any position to walk long distances, so he resigned himself to waiting another week, in which he read most of the books available on the small bookshelf on his room. He had found out much more about this world. And the magic in it. He quickly became entranced by the three types of magic that roamed this word, based in his strengths. The first one, relied on his physical strength and agility to conjure fire. They were called Pyromancies. The second, relied on the strength of his mind. They were called enchantments. And the third ones relied on the strength of his faith, and we're called Miracles by the ordinary people. He decided that when he was ready, he would try to learn them. On the first day of the third week, Ciaran had come for him, and had asked him if he was ready for his tour. Obviously he had said yes. He was bored out of his mind in the tiny room, and any change in routine was well welcomed.

" I noticed how much you liked the books on your room, so I guessed you would like to see how many books we have here" Ciaran explained "This is open at all hours, actually everything is, except the throne room and Master Gwyndolin's chambers" he had read about him. He was the first of Lord Gwyns sons, and was deemed as the freak of the royal family. He had never met him in person, but he had heard he was weird, and was deformed by enchantments and magic.

"Next I'll show you the training grounds, and then we will go see Lord Gwyn, so that he can decide what will be your place here in Anor Londo" Ciaran explained while continuing to walk. Exiting the library, they stepped into a courtyard with two rooms to each side and a kiosk in a bridge in front of them. "This is the main training ground you'll use for sparring, and practicing your skills with weapons" she explained to him "Weapons? I don't know about that Ciaran. I would prefer to focus on Magic" Artorias explained

"That's not the best decision. What most books leave out, is that the more that you charge the enchantment you want to use, the stronger it will be. Obviously there's a limit to this. Here, let me show you" with a snap of her fingers, a dozen or so dummies came out of the floor aligned in a perfect horizontal manner. "Look, here is casing it immediately" she got a small wooden stick and shouted "**SOUL ARROW**" a small blue energy ball flew towards the first dummy, and hit it square in what would be the chest. It burned a small hole in the dummy, but didn't go all the way through. Still, he really didn't want to be on the receiving end of it "And here's if you charge it" She once more put the catalyst up, where it glowed blue for a few seconds, before she screamed "**SOUL ARROW**" the now slightly bigger energy ball shot forward at a tremendous speed, colliding with the second dummy and melting the complete chest piece. "See the difference? And the bad news is that while you cast, someone fast could get near you and attack you" Artorias nodded, understanding Ciaran's point.

"So, Artorias, do you remember having any abilities with a weapon?" Ciaran asked while sending the rest of the dummies back underground. "No, unfortunately I can't remember anything before the Asylum" he said, although he left out the part about the name he remembered... Sasuke... Who are you?

"Well, I'll have to see you tested to see which weapon accommodates you better" Ciaran said while turning towards the kiosk on the bridge. "Come. You'll see lord Gwyn now"

They continued to walk towards the kiosk, and when they reached it, he was surprised to see that it was a lift that went down, towards the lower part of Anor Londo. When they got I the bottom, they then descended a spiral marble staircase, and was surprised to find himself in another large bridge, next to what seemed to be a humongous cathedral. "You shouldn't be that surprised" Ciaran said when she saw the look Artorias had on his face. "This is the castle of the savior of the World after all.

They continued towards the center of the bridge, where he saw another set of marble spiral stairs, that went even lower into Anor Londo. "If you go down there, you will arrive to the chambers of Master Gwyndolin" she explained "But he rarely goes out of there, and if he does, it's only at night, when the Moon is high in the sky" She finished saying, and then proceeded to walk towards and up a large staircase, that led to a huge pair of metal doors, guarded by a pair of giant sentinels. This giants each had an equally giant halberd in one arm, and a towering shield on the other. Once they spotted Ciaran, they both bowed, and opened the gates, and when they were through, shut them.

Once the doors were shut, he heard an unknown voice "So, you are Ciaran's little play thing ne?" They quickly looked back and saw gigantic man, wearing an armor that reproduced a fat man. Also, against his right side was a hammer with a round drum-like end that seemed like it could do a lot of damage.

"What do you want Smough?" Ciaran asked, looking cautiously at the knight.

"Oh come on Ciaran, aren't you happy to see me?" Smough said, and Artorias could have sworn he was smirking under his mask. Suddenly, in nan impressive feat of speed, Smough appeared right next to him and murmured in his ear. "You are such a small thing... I could just eat you" Something about Smoughs tone told him he wasn't kidding, and wondered about the mental sanity of the fat knight.

Suddenly, a loud voice boomed like thunder, and said "THAT IS ENOUGH, SMOUGH!"

Looking if, he saw a majestic golden knight, wearing an armor that resembled a lion, with a spear about one and a half his own height, standing in the balcony directly above them. As soon as he made his presence known, both Ciaran and Smough fell to their knees "Captain Ornstein!" Ciaran said. Artorias was surprised to see that Ciaran addressed someone else with such respect. He turned again towards the balcony, and was surprised to see Ornstein wasn't there anymore. He then looked back down, and was astonished to see him looking straight into his eyes. He hadn't even see him move.

"So you're Artorias aren't you? Ciaran hasn't shut up about you since you arrived" Ornstein said looking at him. "Captain!" Ciaran protested, wearing a small blush that was made more noticeable because of her pale face. Ornstein then just chuckled, and, in a complete change of demeanor, turned towards Smough. "What do you think you're doing, Smough?" He said with an angry tone. "What is it to you?" Immediately, an intense pressure bore down on them, and The holes in Ornsteins mask seemed to glow yellow "DO NOT FORGET YOUR PLACE, _EXECUTIONER_!" after a few more seconds, Ornstein visibly relaxed, and let go of the aura.

"Well, I'm sorry about that. I want to say welcome, young Artorias. My name, as you may have already deciphered, is Ornstein. I am the captain of your majesty's Kingsguard, and his personal Dragonslayer. I give you the official welcome to Anor Londo, and hoper that we meet again." Ornstein said, and turned around to leave. "Ah, before I go. Lord Gwyn is ready for you now." Then, he jumped towards the balcony and left.

Smough then jumped up to his feet, glared at them, and also left.

"Well, I see you've met Captain Ornstein" Ciaran said. "He is incredibly powerful, and my sensei, so I suggest that you don't get on his bad side, you've seen how he gets. Oh, and be cautious with Smough. He's a slippery fat bastard." She then gestured towards the doors at the other end of the hallway. "Well, let's go. We don't want to keep Lord Gwyn waiting"

_Well, is is it for now. I hope you enjoyed it, and please follow and review. See you next time sunbro's._


End file.
